Nous te vengerons
by Hanaromi
Summary: Dans les 2 camps, la perte d'une personne importante engendre la vengeance ... - L'histoire tient compte des 5 premiers livres.


L'univers de Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à JK Rowling.

Le parallèle avec mon premier One Shot est évidemment voulu. Il a d'ailleurs été imaginé durant l'écriture de ce dernier.

Ce OS intervient après la bataille du département des mystères. UA où Drago est chez lui avec sa mère et non pas à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Nous te vengerons**

Le manoir était superbe, il faisait la fierté de la famille depuis maintenant 800 ans. Des jardins parfaitement entretenus encerclaient le bâtiment, on pouvait également apercevoir une fontaine minutieusement taillée dans de la pierre claire. Un sentier, propre et rectiligne, menait à la porte d'entrée qui était tout aussi somptueuse que le reste du domaine. L'intérieur n'avait évidemment rien à envier à l'extérieur de la propriété : le hall d'entrée d'une taille impressionnante était décoré de façon très luxueuse : allant des sculptures aux tableaux d'ancêtres en passant par les objets en or. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles soit au rez-de-chaussée, soit en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon impressionnant. Dans la salle de réception qui pouvait contenir une cinquantaine d'invités, une gigantesque table en marbre occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce, tandis que des chaises confortables étaient disposées tout autour de celle-ci. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis qui devait coûter une petite fortune. Les chambres étaient taillées dans le même moule, les lits étaient sculptés impeccablement et des décorations hors de prix ornaient les murs. Toutes les pièces respiraient puissance et richesse.

Les Malfoys étaient une des plus nobles et des plus anciennes familles magiques. Ils avaient toujours été très riche, et l'ambition ainsi que la réussite du maître de maison, Lucius, les avaient encore enrichis au cours des 20 dernières années. Ils mettaient également un point d'honneur à la pureté du sang. En effet, selon eux, uniquement les sang-purs devraient pouvoir utiliser la magie. Lucius s'était donc tout naturellement joint à la compagne menée par Tom Jedusor, plus tard appelé Lord Voldemort, qui consistait à éliminer ce qu'ils appelaient "les sangs impurs". Petit à petit, Lucius s'était hissé de plus en plus haut dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts. Il était maintenant l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout cela rendait sa famille, sa femme et son fils, extrêmement fière et confiante. La maison était souvent animée, de nombreuses connaissances de Lucius venaient régulièrement, la famille était aimée par la plupart des familles de sang-purs.

Cependant en cette belle soirée de juin, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude, Drago et Narcissa étaient silencieusement installé dans le petit salon. Le personnel, les humains comme les elfes de maison, n'osait faire le moindre bruit. En bref, L'atmosphère régnant dans la maison était extrêmement pesante. Pour la première fois depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius avait été envoyé en mission, une mission dans les locaux du ministère consistant à récupérer une prophétie sur le jeune Potter. En apparence simple et sans danger, cette mission devait l'être. Dans le cas contraire, Bellatrix n'aurait pas fait partie de l'expédition. Car bien que Lucius ait les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres, un seul mangemort avait la confiance absolue de leur maître, uniquement l'ainée Black avait ce privilège.

Tout à coup, une femme d'environ 40 ans apparu. Son visage auparavant toujours soigné était sale, ses yeux autrefois magnifique et passionné reflétaient du sadisme et de la démence. Ses cheveux, longs et épais, lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle était habillée entièrement en noir. Quand elle aperçu sa sœur et son neveu, son regard vacilla légèrement passant du sadisme à la pitié. Narcissa le savait : Bellatrix apportait des nouvelles, et elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Ne sachant pas comment annoncer la capture d'un père à sa femme et son fils, elle garda le silence. Malgré ce que tout le monde disait, Bellatrix pouvait aimer, car oui, elle aimait sa famille et son maître plus que tout.

 _\- Alors ma tante, quand père rentre-t-il ?_ Demanda un Drago souriant, qui apparemment n'avait pas su interpréter aussi bien le regard que sa mère.

- _Drago ..._ Murmura sa mère, prenant également pitié pour son fils.

\- _Les traîtres à leur sang l'ont eu mon chéri, il a été capturé._ Chuchota Bellatrix qui apparemment savait encore éprouver un peu de compassion pour les siens.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Son père, son modèle de toujours avait été fait prisonnier. Il éprouva une haine inconditionnel pour celui qui avait osé, et réussi, à le capturer.

 _\- Qui ?_ Murmura Drago, la voix remplie d'amertume.

 _\- Notre traître de cousin et le jeune Potter. J'ai eu Sirius juste après, il est mort._ Susurra sa tante.

Drago, qui détestait déjà Potter à cause de sa célébrité et de ses allégeances, se jura de faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce traître avait osé toucher à son père, il le paierait un jour, il en fit le serment. Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le réconforter. Son fils avait toujours admiré Lucius, elle se promit à cet instant de le protéger quel qu'en soit le prix. Après quelques instants, ils reprirent tout deux leur esprit.

\- _Comment as-tu eu Sirius ?_ Demanda Narcissa n'éprouvant aucune tristesse pour la perte de son cousin.

 _\- L'avada._ Jubila sa sœur. _Devant les yeux de Potter. Il a crié comme un bébé en essayant de me poursuivre pour venger son parrain._

Drago éprouva une gratitude infinie envers sa tante qui autrefois lui faisait peur. Elle avait fait souffrir Potter et venger son père en tuant l'un de ses ennemis.

 _\- Merci, ma tante._ Apprécia Drago.

- _Potter souffrira encore pour ça, mon chéri, je te le jure._ Chuchota Bellatrix en lui caressant les cheveux.

- _Azkaban ?_ Interrogea tristement Narcissa.

\- _Hélas, oui._ Répondit doucement sa sœur

Drago le savait, même si son père sortait un jour de prison, il ne serait plus jamais le même.

 _\- Père, je te vengerai._ Cria Drago, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

 _\- Oui Lucius, nous te vengerons._ Murmura Bellatrix regardant son neveu avec fierté.

 **FIN**


End file.
